


как в сказке

by kate_l



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Deviates From Canon, M/M, Out of Character, Sleep, Unhappy Ending, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l
Summary: Всё происходящее казалось ему очень хорошей сказкой
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 2





	как в сказке

**Author's Note:**

> написано на #sumbuckyrussianweek, день второй – свадьба.   
> фик также есть на фикбуке

Всё происходящее казалось ему сказкой: большое помещение, залитое проникающим из высоких окон ярким солнечным светом, белые цветы и ленты повсюду, тихая торжественная музыка откуда-то сбоку, проникающая в самое сердце, волнующая, ровные ряды стульев, на которых сидят близкие ему люди, все в красивых платьях и костюмах, и в самом центре, около священника и красивой цветочной арки стоит он — Сэм Уилсон.

Его будущий муж.

Баки тихо выдыхает, смаргивая набежавшую неожиданно слезу, и немного нервно улыбается Стиву, который выходит из-за его спины и обеспокоенно заглядывает в глаза.

— Всё нормально.

Роджерс кивает понимающе, сжимая плечо, и отходит в сторону, по стеночке пробираясь к своему мужу. Баки оправляет свой чёрный пиджак, нервно касается маленькой бутоньерки и делает шаг вперёд — к Сэму.

Все взгляды присутствующих — включая почти-что-Барнса — прикованы к нему, но сам он смотрит только на одного-единственного человека.

Баки смотрит так, будто видит Сэма впервые. Смотрит так, будто это их последняя встреча. Смотрит, едва не моргая, чтобы запомнить каждую деталь, чтобы образ отпечатался на подкорке, чтобы просто — помнить. Всегда.

В их мире и с их профессией неизвестно, как жизнь обернётся через день, неделю, месяц, и нужно попытаться запомнить и впитать в себя самые хорошие, самые светлые моменты.

Останавливаясь около Сэма, Баки не сдерживает восхищённого вздоха: Уилсон красив, действительно красив — стоя в лучах летнего солнца, он мягко улыбается, чуть склонив голову набок, и этот бежевый костюм ему невероятно идёт. Только бутоньерка почему-то выбивается из этого ангельского образа — кроваво-красная, немного будто бы потрёпанная, криво сидящая в кармашке.

Сэм смотрит на него, улыбаясь, и тянется к этим маленьким цветочкам.

— Всё хорошо?

Баки тупо кивает, заворожено смотря на пальцы Сэма, гладящие лепестки, с которых от каждого касания почему-то начинает капать кровь.

Всё происходящее казалось ему сказкой, только теперь какой-то… неправильной: бежевый костюм медленно окрашивался в красный от каждой падающей капли, а сам Уилсон по-прежнему мягко улыбался ему, будто не происходит ничего из ряда вон.

— Баки.

Он отходит назад, медленно поднимая взгляд от цветов к лицу, и застывает в ужасе: всё лицо его будущего мужа залито кровью, глаза какие-то стеклянные, неживые будто бы, но улыбка при этом та же, типично уилсоновская, нежная, родная.

— Баки.

И голос у него какой-то… странный. Будто не его вовсе. Барнс улавливает в нём почему-то роджеровские интонации, когда тот отдаёт приказы.

Но ведь этого быть не может, правда? Это всё бред. Он просто перегрелся на солнце, и сейчас ему мерещится всё это. Да, точно. Сейчас он придёт в себя, и не будет никакой крови, этих странных глаз Сэма и неподходящей улыбки, капитанских ноток в его голосе.

Всё будет хорошо. Как в какой-нибудь хорошей сказке.

Уилсон оказывается рядом в пару шагов, смотрит своими стеклянными глазами на него и окровавленными ладонями обхватывает лицо. Смотрит, не моргая, и улыбка его становится шире. Баки становится по-настоящему страшно, особенно когда Сэм приближается к нему, и между их лицами остаётся пара сантиметров.

Он жмурится, пытаясь вырваться, но хватка надёжная, крепкая, и сказка медленно оборачивается кошмаром. А потом Сэм кричит ему в лицо, но голос почему-то совершенно точно Роджерса.

— Баки!

И правда Стив — вцепившись в плечи железной хваткой, он трясёт его, хмурясь и пытаясь разбудить его от кошмара.

Просто страшного сна.

Барнс дышит загнанно, сжимает металлической ладонью предплечье друга — видимо схватил на автомате во сне, когда Кэп начал его будить, — и смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами в лицо напротив. У него бешено колотится сердце, лоб в холодной, противной испарине, и одеяло неудобно свернулось вокруг ног.

— Что… случилось?

Голос сиплый и дрожащий от страха. Боже правый.

— Тебе снился кошмар, — Стив отпускает его, садится на кровать, почёсывая отросшую бороду. — Ты звал… его.

Как мило, что Кэп тактично не упоминает имя Сэма, стараясь видимо не потревожить едва зажившие раны на душе — потрёпанной, сшитой из лоскутков чего-то хорошего лёгкими, совершенно непрочными стежками. Одно усилие, и они порвутся, обнажая всё то чёрное и больное, что сидит в нём уже очень много лет.

Баки уже переболел.  
Нет.

Баки сможет нести этот груз так же, как и остальные.  
Нет.

Баки справится с этим, как и всегда справлялся до этого.  
Нет.

Чуть подрагивающей ладонью утирая пот со лба, Баки закрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает. Прошёл уже год с той битвы за Ваканду. Год, когда ровно половина выживших Мстителей превратилась в пепел. Год, когда Сэм погиб — то ли из-за тех странных многоруких монстров, то ли из-за кого-то из соратников той огромной фиолетовой сливы с мошонкой вместо подбородка. Это было не столь важно, потому что факт остаётся фактом: погиб он из-за Таноса, косвенно или прямо — виноват этот мудак.

А Баки просто не успел, не оказался рядом в нужную минуту, чтобы не терять драгоценное время и помочь на последних секундах, совсем как в сказке.

У них тут жизнь — суровая, реальная, — а не диснеевский мультик с поющими зверушками и обязательным хэппи-эндом.

— Иди спать, Стив, — он теребит пальцами кольцо на шее, которое он хотел подарить Сэму, и не смотрит на Роджерса. — Я в порядке.

— Но…

— Я. В порядке.

Он врёт — себе и Стиву, и оба это прекрасно понимают, но молчат, потому что сам Роджерс такой же — у него всегда всё хорошо, и будто бы нет этих кошмаров ночных, нет мучительного ожидания и робкой надежды, что Старк жив и вот-вот вернётся, нет этой странной бороды и грустного взгляда побитого жизнью щенка.

Они оба не в порядке. И вряд ли теперь уже будут: им дали хлёсткую пощёчину, а жизнь, особенно их, супергеройская, — не сказка совсем.

Баки слышит, как скрипит кровать, когда друг встаёт, как тот что-то бормочет у двери, тихонько её прикрывая, как удаляются его шаги. Баки жмурится и просит только об одном: чтобы не было кошмаров, чтобы хотя бы во снах у него была сказка — маленький счастливый мирок, разделённый на двоих с Сэмом.

Он хочет, чтобы у них была своя сказка. Пусть даже и нереальная.


End file.
